A Flower's Morning Dew
by Porcelain.Heart
Summary: The war has ended and in The Dark Lords favor. She ran away to find him, but her world was twisted upside down when she was taken into slavery.


**A/N**: Written for **Broadwayxox**. Post HBP and book 7. Pansy has blue eyes in this. I don't know why, either.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. Obliviously. Plot is mine, along with the original characters.

** A Flower's Morning Dew**

_She ran as fast as she could, her feet leaving mud tracks on her bedroom carpet. Her mother was going to kill her, but she didn't care at all. Not right now. She ignored the house elf who was begging her to calm down. How could she calm down? How? When he was out there fighting… He was her best friend._

_"Shut up you annoying beast…" She hissed, pushing the small elf out of her way. She made it to her closest, stripping it of clothing, piling them into an enchanted satchel. She filled the bag packed with clothing, money, sweets, and a picture. "Go fetch me father's broom!" _

_"Bu—but missy, master won't likes that…" The elf stuttered in a piercing voice. _

_She growled. "I. Don't. CARE! Go!" _

_The elf left her alone. She paced the floor, leaving more muddy tracks. How could this happen? She asked herself over and over again. Everything the day before had been fine, and then out of nowhere there was a dark mark above the sky? Dumbledore dead… His funeral. And then her parents came and took her home straight away. Something happened… _

**_"Pansy, I'm going to run away." He had told her only three days before. "I'm going to stay in a French village my father once visited. No one will suspect a thing about me there…"_**

**_She sighed. "Draco, you don't have to run away. You'll be fine…" She encouraged._**

_But she had been wrong. Very wrong. It went all but fine. I have to find him, she told herself repeatedly, holding her forehead to keep the sharp pain of her headache away. She would have just enough money to get there and back for a week. I could always sell some of mothers jewelry if needed, she decided. _

_When the elf returned, Pansy quickly snuck into her mother's room, stole a few pair of earrings she would never notice were gone, and then left. Not even a letter to her parents telling them she was just going out for a bit. She just left._

_---------- _

"Hurry up there, my little blossom," A heavy set man, growled, baring his withered teeth to a young girl scrubbing the wooden planked floor, "We have important guest coming this evening."

The girl nodded her head and replied back with a soft, "Yes sir."

Her fingers were raw and pink from her manual labor, but she ignored the blistering pain and continued to work, scrubbing the floor harder and quicker. She knew when her master said important people, he meant business: Death Eater's.

The war was over and the ministry was no more. They had lost and The Dark Lord had won. Ever since the world had become dark. The muggles were killed or sold to purebloods as slaves. Mudbloods and halfbloods were sold to work the manual labor, and purebloods got to watch it all and have it all. No one could run away from their new places in society. Few halfbloods still had high places in society, only those who the Dark Lord sought to be worthy.

The young girl finished scrubbing in minutes. The floor was sparkling clean, and she glared at her hard work. No one would ever appreciate it. Not even herself. She was a pureblood, forced to live the life of a slave for a pub in France.

"Pansy," Called out a voice from near by. The dark haired girl looked around behind her and met the gaze of petite blonde. "Come and get dressed."

"Alright Marie. I'll be there in a minute." Replied Pansy, giving the girl a small nod.

Marie flounced off and left Pansy to herself once again. Pansy Parkinson. Who would have ever thought that she would be scrubbing floors and taking orders for the rest of her life? Not her. She had plans for her future, but her life took a sudden spin when she was robbed of everything and sold to the pub owner, Mr. Coustart. He bought her for five hundred gallons, pushed her into a small room with one bed, a fleece blanket, and a small fireplace that barely gave off any heat in the winter. It was always cold at night. She had fought for days, telling him she was a pureblood, but she wasn't the only one. Everyone suddenly became a pureblood. It had been five years since she had last seen her home and family.

Before the war, she was beautiful, now she was covered in dirt, her thick hair always tied into a tight bun at the nap of her neck, and her once elegantly poised walk was now staggered. Her skin once glowed with life, now it was dulled. Even at the young age of twenty-one she seemed to look and feel the age of thirty. She could no longer look at herself in a mirror without a feeling of remorse.

She sighed to herself softly before rising form the floor, brushing dirt from her robes and making her way to her bedroom. It was a Friday night, and already she could hear the pub full of wizards. It was nights like these that she wanted nothing more than to just divulge herself in sleep. But she couldn't. She undressed from her robes, replacing them with a more feminine robe and used the basin to clean herself up some. _Your utter trash, Pansy_, she told herself, looking at herself into a mirror and frowning at the haggard girl staring back at her.

She was disgusted with herself. The only thing left of her that hadn't seemed to disappear with the war was her eyes. Still the watery blue sparkled.

Pansy made her way to the front counter quickly. A wizard at a near-tabled cat whistled at her, Pansy merely growled under her breath and ignored the gapping men staring at her. She hated her life, the only thing keeping her from running away or killing herself was the hope she still had that somewhere out there her family might still be alive and find her.

« Qu'aimeriez-vous boir? » Pansy asked in French. ("What would you like to drink?")

The man smirked at her smuggishly, "Besides you? A firewhiskey. Heavy."

Pansy inwardly grimaced at the man and gave him a fake smirk. As she made her way to get the man his drink, Marie came up beside her and patted her arm. Both the girls had brought to the pub the same week, though; Marie had been there first.

"Pansy, stay back here tonight. Let me take the orders, you just them ready." Said Marie, pushing Pansy away to take over. When Pansy began to protest, Marie cut her off placing her forefinger on her lips. "Listen, Coustart is going to try and sell one of us. To them Death Eaters."

"What?" Pansy exclaimed, incredulously. "But---,"

"Pansy, if they see you, they won't even think twice. You're young and beautiful. I'm older. I'm almost forty. Coustart needs money, if he sells you… Pansy, you know what they do to people like us," Marie told her softly, pretending to work as Coustart and the death eater's entered the pub, "You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Marie, please…"

Marie shook her head. "Look, just stay here. Let me do the work. No buts Pansy! Just clean these glasses…" She ordered when Pansy began to protest. In a flash, Marie had made her way back to the front to take orders.

_Now what_, Pansy thought to herself. Without Marie, she wouldn't have even made it this far. She was the one pushing her to always remember the good. It was Pansy's ambition that had pushed her to strive for her goal. But without her, she would utterly alone in the world.

She sighed and slid back against the wall. From the small gapping window in the door, Pansy could see Coustart pushing Marie forward to a group of three men in dark cloaks and hoods. Marie didn't even flinch, merely hung her head down and starred at their feet. Pansy knew that she was crying by the way her shoulders moved every few seconds. When one of the men lifted her face and began to speak, Pansy moved closer to the door, pushing her ear to the panel to listen.

"…She's old, Coustart. You don't think she can satisfy our master's needs, do you?" He sneered. Another Death Eater behind him laughed at his comment, but the other merely watched intently. "Surely you don't think she's worth six hundred gallon's, old man, do you?"

"Of course not!" Coustart retorted, in a gruff voice. "I've got two other's…"

"NO!" Marie shouted. "Please, take me! Please."

The first Death Eater chuckled. "Well, well, well, Coustart… It looks like this one's eager to leave you… Wouldn't you say so, Nott?"

The second Death Eater replied back, but Pansy couldn't catch his words. Nott. Theodore Nott? Pansy swallowed. She had gone to school with him; he was in her house and year. Though, she had rarely spoken to him, because he was always more of a loner and preferred to stay away form large groups. Pansy shook her head. It wasn't possible. She pressed her ear closer.

"Here's the money. Nott, take her back to the headquarters. We'll stay behind. I'm getting rather thirsty."

Nott nodded and grabbed Marie from the floor and apperated her form the pub. Pansy watched as the other two made way to a near table. Coustart left them after asking they wanted. His face was red with what looked like anger. Pansy quickly stood up as she watched him make his way toward her.

"What are you doing?"

Pansy flinched at the sound of his voice. "I—I dropped a fork." She lied, standing up.

He grunted. "Well, stop looking and go get those two a firewhiskey!"

"Yes sir," Muttered Pansy.

She quickly made their drinks and took them back to the table, her head hanging low. The third wizard had left the table, leaving his cloak. The other had pulled his down, exposing his face. His dark brown hair was sleeked back elegantly, and she could see his dark eyes watching her. Where had the other gone off too? Pansy decided she didn't care. She dropped the check on the table beside his drink and scurried off before either of them tried to hassle her.

"We're out of butterbeer, Blossom." Coustart said. "And we need some more flower. Can I trust you to go next door and get some for me, Blossom?" He asked, stroking a finger on Pansy's cheek. She suppressed a cringe and nodded to him, not meeting his gaze. "Good girl," He replied, handing her a small pouch of coins.

Placing the pouch in her cloak pocket, Pansy made her way out the pub. The other Death Eater had one again rejoined the other.

"Tell me, Gray. Why are we here still?"

The first Death Eater Shrugged. "You deserved a break. Last night was your first raid. I think a drink is in order…"

The other sighed. Pansy tried to get a look at his face, but he had already replaced his cloak back on and was standing up. "This place is boring…"

Pansy took that as her cue and left the bar.

Outside was covered in a thin layer of snow. She could see a few shops ahead that were already decorated for the holiday. It had been far to long since she had been outside, so she took her time walking to the store. The weather reminded her of home, her family, her friends…

--------

After Pansy had ordered the things for Coustart, Pansy made her way back. She tugged her thin cloak around tightly to keep her warm and hung her head to keep snow from falling on her bare skin. She watched her breath and smiled to herself, enjoying this rare freedom. She had only been in town twice since she had been sold; both times were with Marie to get second hand robes. It made her feel like a Weasley…

_Your just as pathetic as a Weasley now, Parkinson_, Pansy told herself, sighing and pulling her cloak tighter. Her blue eyes watched her feet make a pattern in the snow. She cold feel the biting chill of snow whipping around her face as she made her way home. Home. How could she really call it that? Frowning, she pulled her cloak tighter and began to hum softly to the music a charmed harp was playing outside a shop. When she finally made it to the pub, Pansy stopped for a minute, taking one last look around and taking a deep breath before turning back around. Only, there was some there when she did.

"Get off me you," Started a deep male voice. Pansy blinked pulling away from his grip, but something made her stop, and the man held on to her forearm tightly. Her eyes. They were so familiar. "Who are you?"

Pansy starred at the cloaked and masked man. It was one of the Death Eaters. She pulled away and started to speak, but the other man with him interrupted, "What's going on? Who is she?"

"A slave," Pansy replied in a bitter voice. "Please, let me go back to my master before I get in trouble…"

"She bumped into me."

Gray shrugged. "We don't have time for this. Go about your business and stay out of our way. You're lucky I like your eyes. It'd be a shame to see such a pretty lass like yourself--,"

"Thank you." Replied Pansy, quickly running away.

------

_Two days later…_

"Firewhiskey," Draco Malfoy muttered. He pulled his hood down and watched as Gray ordered himself a drink.

"So," Gray started once Coustart had taken their order's, "what are we doing back here?"

Draco shrugged. "I like it," he lied.

"You like it? Malfoy, there's one hundred pubs just like this in London…" Gray mused, eyeing him suspiciously. "Hey, look. It's that muggle that you ran into again…"

Draco whipped his head around. Where… Where did he know her from?

Gray whistled. "She's a pretty little lass, she is… You didn't come back to just look at her, did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, fingering his money pouch. "I didn't come here for the girl."

"Malfoy, your thicker than your father sometimes." Gray pointed out. He stood up and pulled his cloak off. "I'll be back."

Draco watched the older man wonder away. He sighed and leaned back into his chair. Why had he come back? It defiantly wasn't for the drinks, he had, had better ones from the Leaky Cauldron. The girl was nothing. And the service sucked. Part of him actually admitted to him liking the service of house elves more. Draco leant forward in his seat and watched her work, refilling glasses and cleaning them with a wet rag. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on where, and he was going to find out. He just had to wait for the right moment.

"Cheer's Malfoy…" Came a voice behind him. Draco turned around too see Gray with Coustart, wearing equal smug smirks. He handed the younger boy a firewhiskey and sat back down. "Coustart, I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

Draco nodded to Coustart and Gray, and watched them disappear into a back room, leaving him alone once again. Looking around, he noticed the girl was gone. Standing up, he pulled his cloak back on and searched the pub for the girl. He just wanted her name. Placing a knut on the table, he trudged forward threw the small room and wondered to the back. There were a few doors, most of which were to a kitchen and lavatories, and other's leading to a staircase. He quickly followed them and found the girl opening a door at the end of the hall. She didn't even seem to take notice of him as she entered the room. Draco merely watched her and began to follow her, pulling door open.

He had never seen such a small bedroom. It wasn't even big enough to put a couch in. And it reeked of burnt coal. The walls were made of thin wood and covered with a cheap wallpaper that was falling off in some area's. The girl was sitting on her bed, her back turned away form him, and didn't even move when he came in.

"I know you've been watching me." She murmured, staring at the wall. She turned to look at him, though he was once again hidden by the shadows of his cloak. "What do you want?"

"Who are you?" He asked in reply to her question.

She sighed and stood up. "I told you, a slave."

Draco grunted. "I've noticed. Now answer me," He hissed, stepping into the room and closing the door with his wand, and then locking it.

She pulled her hair down form her matted bun and shook the waves out. When she turned around, she gapped at the Death Eater. It was him… Her insides quivered. "I thought you of all people would recognize me. Draco…"

"Pansy?" whispered Draco in hushed tone. "I thought you… They said you were killed…"

"I know…"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Draco.

He hadn't seen her since the day Dumbledore was killed. She had been his closest childhood friend. They had grown up together, born only a month apart, and both being from prestigious families. She had disappeared the summer after their sixth year, and no one had seen her since.

Pansy starred at him in disbelief. Five years… "I'm a slave here."

"What?"

"I was sold to Coustart when I was sixteen," replied Pansy softly. "No one believed I was a pureblood…"

"We searched for you for two years," Said Draco, stepping closer to the young witch. "Why hadn't you written---,"

"It was forbidden," countered Pansy.

Draco frowned. "Apperated?"

"I—I have no magic anymore," Pansy started, biting her lower lip. "They took everything I had and I lost my wand."

"Pansy--,"

"You should go before someone comes looking for you." Said Pansy, turning away.

"I'm not going anywhere without you! You're a pureblood witch. It's illegal---,"

"---Draco! Who are you going to tell? The Minister of Magic? Harry Potter? Merlin--," Hissed Pansy, but Draco stopped her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. "What are you doing?" Asked Pansy when she felt him tucking his arms around her in an embrace.

"I've missed you," Answered Draco, tucking her head into his chest. He could feel her tears soak threw his cloak and shirt. "I can free you from here…"

"How—How can you do that? I'm bound for life…"

Draco pulled her away and narrowed his pale eyes at her pointedly. "Pansy, I'm in the inner circle now. I can break any law I want," He said, coaxing her cheeks with his finger. "I know what we can do…"

"What?"

"Marry Me."

**A/N**: So, I decided that I utterly hated it. But whatever…


End file.
